Ballerina
by pearlwalrus
Summary: Taken from my performance I somehow got trasfomed into a world so unlike my own, as the nobles shun me the peasents say I am their savior... But what I need most is help. Princess and Princes strive in this amazing time, where am i?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"For the sun, the moon and the holy ghost,

There shall be another to save our world,

Filled with grace and love,

The second in a line which will always dwindle but never fail,

Sent by god, who's name means crowed one or protector,

Virtue is the sweetest part of youth,

For it roams free thought this world,

Without it there shall be no hope,

And pandoras box shall be opened once more freeing the darkness which could be saved once,

But nought but one can save it a second,

Belief is what lead us once, let it be liberated yet again..."

Taken from the dawn of the profit, who was our saviour, the second part shall not be disclosed without a true meaning.


	2. An end and a beginning

_For the hours of fruitless dedication..._

I stood there, my final pirouette perfectly complete as the curtain came down, legs and feet aching from endless graceful jumps and turns, arms up in a diagonal shape, breathing hard. My long crisp white tutu drooping down, the body enlaced with glittering diamonds along the hem, the intricate lacework was a piece of superb craftsmanship. 

I walked gracefully back, upon my toes, to the dressing room releasing pins from the tight bun and reworking it for ACT II. The half-up half-down with the tiara of sleeping beauty placed upon my head. The priceless pearls loaned to the ballet company for opening night of this magnificent piece of art, I felt entwined with the Tchaikovsky's music and the character of Aurora, being my middle name and all. Everyone just called me Aurora anyway so I guess you could call that my name.

From the time I was three I had wished to be a dancer, the graceful, beauty they all seemed to possess. The training had taken my entire life and now, fourteen years on I became part of the company. I was the youngest person in history to become a principal artist in any country in the world.

Re-applying my smeared makeup, brushing my teeth and donning my new Pointe shoes, I stood up, looking fresh and went to stand on the stairs for some fresh air, picking up a cup of water on the way to refresh myself.

Sitting on the stairs leaning my head against the railing looking down, wondering how much it would hurt to jump. _Not as much as that act just did,_ I scoffed to myself, when suddenly a scream and a huge blinding flash which seemed to contract before the soundless explosion blast though me, the warmth rapping though out my body, I blacked out.

* * *

Riding across the desolate battlefield, looking for anyone who still survived the bloody skirmish, hundreds of men's blood ran dry, the smell was overpowering, rotting flesh mixed with carcass' being picked away at by wildlife. The smell wasmade a thousand times worse by the heat of mid summer. The fight was still fresh in his memory being a knight he had been in the middle of it and protecting the prince, his primary duty. 

Riding around the dead bodies I spotted a white patch, without blood on it I rode over. A girl, no a lady, lay upon a fine silver cloak. Her brown hair lay spaned out from her small creamy perfect porcelain head, a tiara placed upon it, her red lips glistened in the twilight. The dress she was wearing was like nothing I had ever seen, white coming down to the knee, the top was made of some exquisite lace and the pearls she wore made her look like an angel.

I dismounted careful not to crush any of the bodies and walked warily over to were she lay, hoping she was not dead. As he approached she stirred, her long lashed eyes fluttering open.

She coughed 'Whe-where am I?' she spoke quietly, like angels singing above the clouds, slightly husky from sleep.

I came up beside her and knelt, helping her sit up. 'It's alright now, you'll be fine. Just sleep.'

She leant back against my arm her head against my shoulder and her eyes closed once more. I tenderly picked her up as to not disturb or injure her. She fit perfectly in my arms and with her small frame I felt as though I could crush her if I held too tightly.

Remounting my horse I set off at a walk, watching her head upon my shoulder and my arms around her, touching her bare skin. Straight nose, the proportioning of her face and body was perfect, long refined legs, elegant arms, nicely sized chest. Perfect.

The horse took the extra weight easily, not that she weighed much though. Another twenty minutes later we came upon the fort. I came in holding her protectively and when I walked in I saw all the commanding generals and leaders sitting at the square eating table.

They looked up as I entered with my angel in my arms. And then I spoke, my voice horse 'I found her. Lying in the field, helpless and alone. Sleeping. Where is my prince? I must speak to him.'

They rushed to me, surveying her, my angel. Whispering among themselves they agreed they didn't know who she was and had never seen her before.

'Our lord prince left straight after the battle, to report to the king.'

'Then what is to become of her? A fair maiden alone in this world.'

Another greying man of the leaders approached me. 'Put her to sleep we shall discuss her fate in the morning. Probably to take her before the prince, ask him opinion.' He said nodding his head, with a few nods of approval from the others.

Picking her up I took her up to my own room and pulled back the covers while still holding her dainty form in my hand. I placed her on the soft mattress and reached down to untie her shiny satin shoes, beneath them a small squishy patch of material covering her toes, untied her glossy silken hair, removed her tiara and pearls, placing them on them on the bed side table.

Sitting in a chair watching her undisturbed peace until finally sleep claimed me, where i dreampt of her.

* * *

Thnx to my only reviewer: Masked Dragonfly 0926! ur a legend! thnx soo much. btw i R & R ur story twas awesome luv ya!


	3. Waking and Travelling

The blurry room slowly came into focus. Rubbing my eyes, not that that had even helped, I sat up. _Where the hell am I! _I suddenly thought, freaking out. Putting my hand to my throat I felt for my pearl, _NO PEARLS! OH MY GOSH! _Pulling the crisp white heavy covers off me, I looked around the room, panicking. The room was lavishly furnished and on a bed side table sat the company's pearls, placing my tiara back onto my head, _what the hell! _I thought and my fresh pointe shoes, donning them I walked over towards the door.

But then I glanced around. In a chair by the large French windows sat a youngish looking man, around twenty or twenty-five, with very dark brown hair glistening in the early light of the morning, he had high shark cheek bones and looked almost the image of perfection.

Turning around he stirred and I took a few steps forward to get a closer look. His long lashed eyelids opened reviling sparkling blue eyes, startled I stumbled and he grabbed my fore arm, I turned and pulling myarm from his grasp, dashed towards the door, turning the cold golden handle, I stepped through the threshold and dancing upon my toes, ran down the corridor to I know not where. When I came to a staircase my hand was again grasped but this time slightly harder. I struggled but to no avail he still held tightly.

I finally stopped after many grunts, screams, kicks, punches, bites from my part and a scared, bewildered look on his behalf. Obviously he had realised that I'm not the dainty little thing you see at first!

'I give up alright?' I sighed impatiently, 'Let go of my hand now?' putting my other hand on my hip. and standing up to my full, if mabye slightly short, height.

He smiled and the room seemed slightly, just a tiny bit, lighter. 'My fair maiden,' he kissed my hand and realised it. _Finally!_ I thought impatiently. _Sweet gesture though!_ And smiled to myself, looking down.

He gave me his arm and we walked back to the room we started in, a considerable distance I must say. We walked contently to the door, which we opened for me and I stepped through.

'Take a seat if you should wish it.' He said making a hand motion towards the windowsill seat, I took it and he sat in the chair he was just snoozing in.

He spoke again, 'My name is Count Christopher Robert Lewis James of the house of Fairley. And may I inquire as to your name?'

I thought quickly, _if this was a dream then I can be whoever I want to be….! _

'Aurora.' _Add more you fool!_ 'Princess Aurora of Victoria, house of… Tudor.'

'Welcome, Princess, to the Fort Hilliard.'

* * *

_Aurora! Beautiful name!I_ thought when she introduced herself.It suited her, for such an aurorcannotbe seen without a propername.

After we had our brief introduction I led her to freshen up and to tell theGenerals from Fort Hilliardwe were leaving for the centre of the realm immediately. They instantly agreed.

Leading her by the arm we walked down to the stables and found my own faithful mount and one leant to her by the stables. She looked uncertainly at the large white palomino horse and started to fidget. Something was wrong, 'Are you alright? Is this horse suitable?'

Her heavenly soft voice spoke again, 'Yes it looks quiet suitable but, I am, um, well, um, uncertain, I guess, of how to ride?' she looked at me with those soft pleading eyes, willing me to understand.

'Ah. No big drama, I shall take it upon myself to teach you!' nodding, I gave her a hand up and she sat uncomfortably atop the large gelding. I rearranged her hands upon the reigns and we slowly progressed forward. She was a very fast learner, and within the first two hours she was trotting and cantering quite comfortably.

The day progressed promptly on like I knew it would but was slightly disheartened as the sun started to dim and we set camp under the stars, talking and waiting, I did not want this day to end.

'Princess, why are you here? If I may be so bold as to enquire.'

'Aurora, please, and I don't remember last thing I knew I was with my father and walking down a corridor and now I'm here, in the company of a very sweet gentleman.' She smiled that dazzling smile again, I almost openly smiled back at her.

'Do you miss your family?' I asked, not wanting our conversation to stop.

'I guess so. I have a very close family, like royal must.' She yawned and sitting next to the tree she leant her head on my shoulder. 'Do you miss yours?'

'I'm not the one out of my country!' I stated smiling.

'But your not exactly with them either. Your with me!'

'And with you I'll stay.' _I'm not sure if I was meant to say that aloud _but she looked up into my eyes with hers, drawing me in.

'My knight in shining armour!' she laughed batting hernaturally long, blackeyelashes making me laugh and together we sat in merriment, like old friends.

She whistled, 'Do you like music?'

'very much so. And you?'

'I love it, it is one of my passions. ' she stood up and started singing a faraway tune, swaying to the tune of her own music. I was content just watching her. I could stay like this forever.

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me upwards, 'Dance with me.' I placed my hand upon her waist and took up the other one in mine and I lead and sang with her. Leading her, our pace quickened until we were out of breath, finally we stopped our random dancing and sat exhausted on the ground, leaning on a tree, smiling exuberantly.

We spoke for hours more until finally she dozed placing her head upon my heart, and I was moved. I wanted to protect her forever, from everything. Anything that could ever possibly pose I threat to her I would destroy, even before it was a menace. She was my secret. I found her and I own her, she is mine. I am her protector and we shall be together forever. My protective side was taking over my common sence as I did when I was younger.

But lookingdownat her through thedark,I knew it was the calm before the storm. And my angel would not remain a secret for much longer.

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN LIKE 2 DAYS! YES AWESOME! For a present, yes I accept reviews! Yes his speech was supposed to be a bit…. Well, protective? Scary? IT WAS DELIBERATE! Hehehe :)  
Um thnx to:**

Nosilla- really nice! XOXOXOX!

Iloveme2815- so sweet!

And my favourite first reviewer Masked Dragonfly 0926! Thnx heaps

**I love you all:)**


	4. The Infamous Capitol

_This chapter is for Fairley, you're an absolute ledgend_

_For love shall conquer all…_

My butt ached, never riding before I felt the pain acutely the next morning, I had been in a sort of trance and slightly disillusioned the night before.

I sat up and yawned shaking my head to get some of the dirt and leaves that had been stuck in it, looking down I realised I had been using Count Christopher as a pillow, laughing I started to stand up, he grabbed my hand and his eyes snapped open. Realising it was just me he realest me, a red mark where his large had had grabbed mine.

'Hey that hurt!' I stated shaking my wrist.

'Sorry Princess, I was unsure of whether it was thee.' He responded through cloudy, puppy dog, sleep filled eyes.

'Who else would it be? ' I asked the red mark finally disappearing. 'And please call me Aurora.'

'Fine aurora, I don't know it could've been anyone!' he said starting to become irritated. He was obviously not a morning person.

I raised a sceptical eyebrow but did not respond, going about in a cynical, disbelieving manner.

He and I resaddled our horses and set out, riding along the side of the woods, the forest seemed harmless with its evergreen trees and cute furry animals. We could hear the birds singing softly from within the depths of the forest, their light tunes entrancing. The tune's comforting and I hum quietly along.

Still sore hours on, I wriggled around in the saddle restlessly. 'How long till we arrive?' I asked irritably.

'We arrive when we arrive.'

'But how bout a prediction?'

'A thousand years.'

'Wow you certainly have a huge country here.' I said sarcastically.

'Fine about four hours.'

'Honestly?'

'Honestly.' He smiled another innocent, sweet smile that made me ALMOST smile back.

'That's good.' I nodded.

He looked agitated and on his guard the entire time we were riding, I am quiet unsure of what he suspects may happen, the forest seemed entirely harmless, there was no one around so what could he POSSIBLY be worried about? I pondered quietly while looking at him, he kept glancing at me every few minutes, almost suspecting.

I kicked my horse forward, perplexed.

She kept looking at me, whatever happened she kept looking. Those glittering, entrancing me I could hardly keep my horse straight, let alone look out for danger. At any moment someone might jump out at us. It was a relief as we eventually found and rode into the city.

Most travellers stand in shock at the magnificent capital for about an hour as they enter the city. It spans out for what seems like forever. The palace stands in the very heart of the city, upon a slightly higher slope, the city coming down below it for miles. The city was set up in divisions, in the middle was the highest class, the aristocrats and the monarchs, next to that the lower nobles, after that is the churches and richer merchants, the merchants ad working class peasants and the outer rim are the beggars and lower peasants.

Oddly Aurora was not staring but simply looked on, intrigued, at the new environment. I grabbed her reigns to keep her close as we went through the heavily crowed streets, keeping an eye out for thieves all the while, desperately trying to look everywhere at once.

The streets were packed with people, buying, selling and browsing. Occasionally a street vendor would approach us but looking at the sight of the princess they all melted back into the crowd. All the dirty peasants blended into the background with their brown clothing matching their thatched houses and dirt ground. Aurora looked even more radiant than usual as she smiled down at all them from atop her gentile steed, and they openly stared, whispers following them, there was a large contrast between her and them in her virgin, crisp white dress. Most nobles would have held their heads high and kept riding but she let them touch her horse and beamed at them, with her pure kindness and innocence.

The loud noises of people slowly died away as we pushed further into the city, the colours also became more vibrant in the richer parts of the city. I could smell the freshly cooked pastry as we passed the patisseries and the strong seafood smells as we passed the fish mongers, other unique and exotic odours met us. With every corner we turned came a new aroma and experience, this was why the magnificent capitol was famous around the world, but it was even more infamous for its organised and unorganised crime.

Finally after two long, draining hours of fighting the diminishing throngs of people we came to the huge grey outer gates of the palace, the sun only a few hours away from setting.

The guards who were standing alert looked down at us from 20 meters up inquisitively.

'Who be thee, approaching the stronghold gates?' a grey haired man of an indeterminate age stared down at them.

'I am, Count Christopher Robert Lewis James of the house of Fairley and my companion Princess Aurora of Victoria house of Tudor.'

The guard nodded and tuned his back on them, walking back and we lost sight of him.

We waited.

Ever so slowly the massive gate was raised, because of its weight it took a while and we caught sight of the magnificent castle, a dull grey with ivy growing up the sides, in all the windows were people doing a number of different tasks or the curtains were drawn.

I glanced at her sitting confidently up in the saddle.

We entered.

**Sorry for the change in length systems and that this chapter was a bit weird, but I guess in all my storys all the chapters are weird….**

**Thanks so much, there would be no chapter without you guys:**

hip hop diva- cheers!

hottyjessy- well done jess for noticing the fairley thing, I love the name! luv ya to death! And yes surprisingly I did write this on my own lol and not even plagiarising or nething! hahaha EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS GO AND READ HOTTYJESSY's NEW STORY!

iloveme2815- um I think you mean update quickly hahaha lol

Baby-Vixen- haha I plan to.

BeaverGirl- beaver, whats up? Thanks for reviewing

Masked Dragonfly 0926- its georgus u always review! Luv it! Thanks im turning 999. :P with a mental age of about three.

QueenTatooine- im very flattered that you did find the time to help me for writing is a process that you cannot improve on without constant constructive criticism. Um, I dance and if she has been trained properly (which I guess we are assuming) her feet shouldn't hurt that much, ive horse rode also for long periods of time and for me it didn't hurt until the day after, but besides that thanks soo much! Your awesome.


	5. Meeting with a Prince

_Grater love hath no man,_

I sat resignedly up in my saddle, _there's no turning back now. _I shook my head and stared defiantly up at the largest building I had ever seen. The turrets and towers seemed to go on forever in an endless spiral, with flags and banners in what I could safely assume were the realms colours, a light aqua and a deep violet.

The roads, unlike in the main city areas, were paved and as we came within 50 meters of the palace a few stable boys, though I may add a lot cleaner and far more finely dressed than some outside the castle grounds, approached us, taking our reigns as we dismounted, one giving his hand to me which I accepted and floated downwards.

I glanced up as I took Chris's arm and saw many guards, with crossbows pointing at us, I shivered slightly and walked faster. _Wouldn't want to escape here!_

As we strolled into the enormous entrance hall, with tapestries on the walls and the smell of flowers from the vases in the corners, another young boy, around eight or nine, approached us.

He bowed, 'Count Christopher Robert Lewis James, house of Fairley, it is an honour to welcome thee and thou's companion,' he acknowledged me with a bow, 'to the magnification castle once more, their majesties have been informed of your presence. His majesty, Prince Andrew has requested an audience with thee on the morrow. Thou shall be taken to separate parlours in the northern wing. Good day. ' and he departed with a mighty bow, amazing for an eight year old. _I sure couldn't have done it and I'm double his age!_

With his departure came another primly dressed servant, a woman this time, with freckles and bright, flaming red hair tied in a single plait. 'Ye cum wit moi.' Her uneducated voice was sharp and she led us through the long entwining corridors with such swiftness I soon became dizzy, holding onto Chris's arm with a harder grip.

We finally arrived at their rooms and we parted, Chris promising to get servants to send me dinner and wake me in the morning when I would meet the prince.

Coming into my new quarters I noticed the vastness of the bed, it was huge! In each room the colourings were all in cream and the curtains in light lavender.

My quarters contained a bedroom, bathroom, sitting room, parlour and a balcony looking out to the city's east.

I took of my shoes and walked out onto the balcony. I watched the city going about its business in the failing light, sighing I felt far too still for comfort and something else…. Lonely, I was lonely. This could not be a dream. This is really anomalous! I don't even know where I am! Why have I taken this so lightly? Breathing deeply I went back inside where servants were waiting for me.

I bathed, or rather they bathed me and set out a few dresses for me to try on for my meeting with the prince in the morning. After another three hours I was set to sleep in my huge bed, alone and cold I lay until finally, hours later, I slept, having visions of figures dancing across my mind.

* * *

'Fine bring her to me then. Let me see this _beautiful _princess. I highly doubt it dear Count! But I shall see her.' The prince scoffed to me. He was highly conceited and vain, he knew what he wanted and how to get it. Growing up as a royal had given him an unhealthy sense of getting what he wanted, to sum this all up he was spoiled rotten, but on fear of torture, imprisonment and beheading no one ever dared mention anything that was slightly treasonous.

'Thank you my lord prince.' I said bowing myself up and sprinted up to get Aurora. My hands sweating as I came swiftly to her chambers hoping he would hate her, but he couldn't, no one could, but what I feared more was that he would love her. If he loved her I couldn't protect her!

I knocked twice and waited a few minutes and a maid answered the door as I entered she emerged from a side room into the sitting room.

'Chris!' she smiled and hurried over. She looked exquisite in a dress with blend of yellow and reds, tight on the top half with flowing sleeves and a low skirt puffing out and touching the ground, trailing a foot or two. They had provided her to a wardrobe to look her best before the aristocrats and monarchs on this morrow.

We walked briskly through the halls, feeling the cool morning air as we went. After fifteen more minutes we arrived at the main hall.

The large oak doors were encrusted with jewels and carvings, the door handles were golden and very large, there were servants on either side to open the magnificent doors, which when I had first arrived at the castle had seemed quite daunting but now just seemed rather lame.

As we entered the herald called our names out to the prince, moments later he came into view, he was in his mid-twenties with platinum blonde hair and dark, almost black eyes. He slouched in his seat lazily but he had muscles under the lavishly decorated clothing in rich colours like I had seen him do so many times before.

As he glanced at us he saw Aurora and sat up just slightly straighter. Motioning us to come forward I bowed and with a fleeting look at me, Aurora curtsied, sweeping low.

'Your beauty among these halls is infamous, we have heard much of it from Christopher here but I must say I hadn't believed him until you stepped in today. As I am sure you have heard, I am Crown Prince Andrew, but you may call me Prince or Andrew. I have heard you are called Aurora, Princess Aurora Fairley of the house of Tudor? I must say I have never heard of your kingdom before and I am quiet fathomed at how Court Christopher came upon you. You must tell me sometime but I am quiet busy now and must get to duties at hand. To tell me of your cunning tales you must come to the ball then, invitations will be sent out and yours shall be sent via you count here.'

'Thank you fine sir, I take it as a compliment you have known me less than half an hour but you still take the time to invite me to such a splendid occasion!' she said it graciously but I sensed a hint of sarcasm.

Not seeming to notice the sarcasm in her words prince Andrew continued, 'It is only one of my many duties as prince, it is quiet humbling to take time for my subjects and the Monarchs of far away realms.

'Anon,' he said nodding and raising a hand as a dismissal. As we left I noticed the look on Auroras face and noticed it was unseemly red. We walked through the threshold and I still looking at her, realised she was holding back a laugh. Continuing down the corridor we turned and she burst out laughing, a full of humour, hearty laugh.

'What in the world do you think your laughing at?' I bellowed now full of anger. 'Do you think what had just happened humorous? Prey, tell why!' I huffed and she stopped laughing and looked at me, her eyebrows raised, a smile still playing around her rosy lips.

'Him.' She stated shortly. She then nodded her head and raised her delicate hand in imitation of him with a false haughty manner about her, 'Anon!' she said in a mock arrogant tone.

'Aurora!' I whisper urgently, 'You do know that's treason! You could even be beheaded for less than that!'

'Well luckily I didn't do less than that then!' she smiled sweetly, skipping very fast away from me, with me scowling at her fast retreating back.

* * *

**Its getting really hard to subtly compliment her! I mean honestly how many compliments are their! He fully cannot go like 10 seconds without desperately needing her and being turned on. Its quiet odd. Sorry for the delay but I was FINALLY writing Fix You. :) by the way theres another story that im going to post. so stay posted...?**

**Thanks:(love you all but to lazy to say why)**

**Super becki**

**Queen Tatooine**

**Masked Dragonfly 0926**

**hottyjessy**


	6. Picnics and Questions

Technique in ballet is fleeting. Going days without class like I had could be fatal for me when I wasn't even at the top of my game yet. Taking out a chair to use as my barre, I started with the exercises.

Working carefully through each one until I was almost finished was gruelling. A knock at the door distracted me as I ran through them again, it opened revealing Chris.

'My sweet Aurora, how fare thee this morrow?' he said smiling broadly.

'I fare well et toi?'

'Oui, oui, ca va bien.'

'You have a marvellous accent. I could never quite accomplish that.'

'I thought thee has an amazing talent for it actually.'

'Such a nice comment but I beg to differ.'

He smiled at me, 'Whatever you say, but I shall always disagree, it is such a fine day, full of sunshine! I thought we might take a picnic outside today for tomorrow I am out hunting with the princes riding party.'

'Sounds marvellous just let me dress in a more suitable attire.'

'I shall collect the basket and shall meet you back here to escort you to the stables, where we shall ride to a wonderful place just outside the city.' With a wave of the hand he left.

I pulled the alarm cord and three servants came to dress me, the dress was a light lavender, tight fitting on the chest and flowing away from the waist, the sleeves were also fitted to the elbow and descended smoothly to a large V shape. Braiding my hair up and a bonnet atop my head to match my dress as I was finished dressing I stepped outside my chambers.

Chris was already waiting, 'Shall we?' he said while holding out his arm

'We shall.' I replied taking it.

He led me down the stairs and to the stables where we mounted our horses. Him on his usual faithful mount and me on one lent out by the stables, a faithfully tame mare.

Riding out was difficult and again he held my reigns to stop me from running into people on the streets. Once out of the city once more we rode for another half hour till we came to a quaint spot near a river, dismounting he took the basket out of the saddle bags and we spread out a brown rug to sit on under a large, sheltered tree.

'Such a lovely day for I picnic.' I stated, breaking the silence.

'I agree.' He looked hesitant, 'Aurora…'

'Yes?' I asked taking out a slice of ham from the basket.

'I never really questioned you before, but I was wondering, was it wise for me to judge you and accept you as being a princess so easily?'

'I cannot prove my heritage. I have no idea how I got here, all I am relying on is trust. It may not have been wise but the kindness you have so freely given me, if it has been folly it has been the folly of friendship you have shown. I cannot ever repay I shall always be in your debt.' I replied in my sincerest voice, trying not to feel guilty.

'I do not need you to be in my debt, I was just stated the obvious. When you are presented in court not all will be as trusting as I.'

'I realise this.'

'I know you know.'

'Then what quarrel is this?'

'Hardly a quarrel, more a disagreement of opinion.'

'What be this opinion, you say we diverge upon?'

'Then let us eat and linger in the happy state we be in, come, come. Let us talk no more of arguments.'

We sat out under the tree for a few more carefree hours when the sounds of approaching hooves met our ears. Unluckily, the horse I was borrowing, a dun mare named Makybe bolted at the noise

Recognising the riding party of about twenty people, Chris stood while I still unaware as to who it was still sat gracefully, hands in my lap.

The nearest mounted man dismounted and walked towards us, 'My lord prince! How fare thee this morrow?' Chris asked.

'Well. Princess Aurora! What a pleasant surprise, and how fare thee?'

'Well, thankyou my lord prince.' I started to stand but he quickly spoke again.

'No need to arise, fair maiden.' Nodding my head in recognition, I rested back against the ground once more.

'We are riding again tomorrow are we not Count Christopher?'

'I believe we are, my liege.'

'Then you wouldn't mind aurora riding back on my horse while you attempt to retrieve the one which had not been properly tethered?' without giving him time to contradict he spoke once more, 'Excellent, goodbye dear Count.'

'See you later Christopher.' Smiling disappointedly at each other he grabbed my hand, kissing it lightly.

'Twas a pleasure Princess.'

The prince held out his hand as we neared the horse, 'I understand thou are not much of an accomplished rider, is that correct?'

'Never acquired the art, I'm more of a "ride in carriages" kind of girl.'

'Ah, I understand, well then you can ride in front of me.'

'Alright then...' slightly confused he led me towards his jet black stallion.

Grabbing the saddle horn I pulled myself, rather ungracefully up and like I had seen in movies, sat side saddle.

After mounting the prince jumped up smoothly behind me, breathing down my neck, 'Aurora I hope this shall be a pleasant ride, hold fast.' Holding his arms around me, clicking at the reigns and jabbing it with his heels, we were off.

Riding at a break neck pace we pounded back to the city, it was rather uncomfortable at times with me about to fall off and the Prince breathing down my neck.

We got back later than I would have liked, but he helped me down, grabbing me by the waist as I nearly fell and holding on rather too tightly.

With me smiling sheepishly we walked to the grand entrance hall.

'I bid you, good nigh. Oh and I told the royal tailor to meet you at your rooms about half an hour ago, he will still be there now.'

'Thank you dear Prince.' And I left, without a glance behind me, I could feel his gaze as I walked up the stairs. Getting to the top I ran all the way back to my rooms, a tingling sensation present all the way up my back.

The tailor was waiting for me when I returned to my chambers, a greying strict man who spoke little and took nonsense even less.

Standing as my dress was fitted was tiering, tis white with a pale blue rimming, tight fitting around the torso and billowing down around to the ground. Although it looked pretty twas heavy and uncomfortable, with far too many petticoats and the bodice almost too tight.

The sun was setting by the time I was left alone and by twilight I was too tired to eat with company or get undressed as I walked over and lay under my covers thinking about the day until finally, after many hours, I slept.

The suspense is building as the days progressed and finally the day of the ball dawned stormy.

* * *

**Ok just a bit of French, "et toi" means and you, "ca va bien" means very good. And I get in modern English "hold fast" isnt a really appropriate term to use but in the medieval context it works just fine. And also sorry that there is no bit from Chis's point of view but I think the next chapter will just be his but then again maybe not. People have told me the plot moves too fast but i cant stand pointless storys and chapters, as soon as it stops being interesting i just give up on it. I have the attention span of a flea. (is flea double E or EA?)  
**

**Thanks to my two reviewers!**

Masked Dragonfly 0926- thanks as usual

QueenTatooine- I guess it's the same idea as corsets, now you cant read a Cinderella story without corsets I mean come on they are not THAT interesting… any way, well I have a question for you, are you considering medieval times like 950-1400? A lot of stuff happened in that time and in different places, before 1300 baths we actually quiet common and a bathhouse was supposedly present in every town, but they used up far too much wood therefore making it expensive and in conclusion only the very wealthy had baths. So therefore by the times of Queen Elizebeth and James and stuff everyone smelled bad. But I guess some people may not consider that medieval, do you see my point? But I guess I varied off the subject. Also the reason I didn't put it in is exactly the reason you stated. Thankyou for your constructive criticism, it is always much appreciated.


End file.
